Just Us Two
by LucyGreyCrystalWrites
Summary: A MerDer fanfic. All about how it will always be just them two no matter what. Set in High School. Completely AU. I own nothing that belongs to Shonda
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. I hope you like it. Reviews would be great. :D

* * *

Meredith ran her hand through her hair as the hot water cascaded over her body. The soap mixed with the water and created a stream of white bubbles down her back. She started to hum. Her hips started to sway in the stream of water as she hummed. The steam from the shower had made the glass and mirrors misty. Meredith's humming became louder as she started to move around in the shower more. She didn't hear the dark haired man enter the bathroom. He smiled as he heard her humming. He imagined her naked body swaying under the stream of hot water from the power shower. He smiled as he started to unbutton his shirt. The baby blue shirt fell to floor as he shrugged his shoulders. He quickly undid his belt and pants before stepping out of them. He pulled down his boxers and walked over to the shower. He slowly opened the door and noticed Meredith looking away. He quickly shut the door, making sure not to make a sound so he could surprise her. His arms wrapped around her waist and he placed gentle kisses to her neck. The water had made her skin smooth and silky. He moved one of his hands to her hair so that he could move her wet, dirty blonde hair away from his neck. He moved his lips along her shoulder and up to her neck before nibbling on her ear lobe. Meredith sighed and bit her lip when he started to nibble on his earlobe.

"I missed you today." He whispered in her ear. His hands rested on her waist and his lips stayed rested on her neck. She released her lip which she had bitten to prevent the moans from escaping her throat.

"Hmmm really, why?" She replied in a whisper. He quickly spun her around and pushed her against the shower wall. He placed a kiss against her lips and she quickly responded by allowing him to slip his tongue inside. The tongues mashed together in a fight for space between these two lovers. The water continued to pour on them. The water soaking their bodies making it easier for them to slide against each other. He pulled away and looked into her green/blue eyes. She smiled as she looked into his midnight blue eyes.

"I missed doing that." He answered. He smiled at her and she tiptoed to kiss him again. She placed a quick kiss against his lips before pulling away. That wasn't enough for him, he needed more of her. The taste of her lips against and the feel of her warm, tanned skin against him made him dizzy. He didn't care. She was like a drug that he needed. If this what drug users felt like he could understand why they risked so much. He'd risk everything for her without a doubt in his mind and he loved it. He kissed her again this time initiating more. His hands moved to the small of her back. Her hands moved up to his hair and she ran his fingers through his wet black locks. His hands moved along the top of her thighs earning him a little moan from her throat. His lips never left hers. He slowly bought his hand to her inner thigh and slipped one finger into her slick, wet folds. Her back arched at the sudden feeling if pleasure. His finger slowly left her before re entering her. He then inserted another finger making her moan again. Listening and feeling her moan made him hard and needing her. He removed his fingers and replaced it with his long, hard, thick shaft. Her head rolled back in pleasure and his hands moved to her ass. She quickly jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. He quickly entered her making her scream his name. He pulled out before plunging in again. He moved one hand to her face to tilt it towards his. He kissed her again. Hard. He swirled his tongue around in a dance of passion with hers. She couldn't decide what was better. The pleasure from him plunging into her or his tongue doing magical things and meshing with hers. She felt herself almost reaching her climax and her nails dug into his well toned back. She bit on his shoulder to prevent herself from screaming. She couldn't hold it in any longer and screamed as she was one plunge away from a screaming climax…

Meredith sat up. Sweat was dropping from her head and throat felt dry as if she had been screaming. She looked either side of her. No guy in her bed. She sighed realizing it was a dream. She swung her legs around and made her way downstairs. She looked at the clock in the hallway. 5:25 AM. She didn't have to be up for another two hours. She sighed again. She was just glad that her mother was on a trip than at home to hear her scream. She made herself a glass of water before hearing the mailman post a letter in the mail box. She drank her glass of water and made her way to the mail box. The sun was just rising, creating streaks of oranges and reds and light blues. She looked down at the mail in her hand. Derek walked down the street and noticed his neighbor getting her mail. She was younger than him by a year but he always thought she was beautiful. Most people thought she was hot but she wasn't hot. She was beautiful. He loved to see her laugh when she was with her friends during lunch. He had known her since they went to the same preschool. He never said anything because he didn't want to embarrass himself. He liked her and only 4 people knew that: Himself, his mother, Mark and his older sister, Kathleen. His mother knew because she was his mom. Mothers know everything. Mark was his best friend and could tell that he liked her. Kathleen knew because he wanted to know what he should do about her. He approached her and stood behind her.

"Hey Mer." He started. She turned around and her hand instantly flew to her mouth to prevent her screaming. He had scared her. Once she realized that she looked like an idiot, she put her hand back to her side.

"Hey Derek." She replied. He smiled and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Why are you awake this early?" He asked.

"I had a really good dream." She answered. He gave her a confusing look and she continued, "I was having a really good dream and most of the time for most people they wake up just before the best part of the dream. I mean you might not but that doesn't make you any different. I mean I just normally I wake up just before the best part. Not that you're not normal. I mean you're probably normal, like really normal, I'm the one who isn't normal. I mean look at me, I'm rambling. If I ever rambling in the future just tell me to shut up. I mean if I ever ramble in front of you again. You know what? I'm just gonna shut up." She rambled. She hoped that he didn't notice that she was rambling because he was in her dream. He smiled at her adorableness.

"I think it's cute when you ramble." _Did Derek Shepherd just call me cute?_ Meredith thought to herself.

"Yeah. Why are you awake this early?" She asked.

"I went for a morning run in the dark. First day of summer. I've gotta be ready for senior year." He replied.

"Oh yeah. You're in your senior year. I'll be in junior." She replied. She looked into Derek's eyes and he smiled.

"We should hang out this summer." Derek suggested trying to imply a date or something similar. He wouldn't mind spending one day a week with Meredith. In fact he would love to spend every day for the rest of his life with her. He knew that they were in high school but he has been in love with her since he was a little boy with an afro.

"Won't the seniors care about hanging around with a junior?" Meredith asked. She would hang around seniors if it meant getting closer to Derek. The two of them like each other, neither wanted to be embarrassed so the feelings were buried deep down.

"The seniors have all gone on holiday. I meant just us two." Derek suggested again. He watched and her face showed thought. It was true, Meredith was thinking. Did she want to risk her feeling coming out in the open just so that she could hang out with him?

"Sounds good." Meredith replied. Did she just agree to hang with Derek? Just Derek? _What happened to thinking brain? _Meredith thought to herself again.

"I'll come see you later. After I've showered and given you time to get back to your really good dream." Derek smirked. Meredith smirked sarcastically at him before giving him a genuine smile.

"I'll see you later?" He said as he started to walk backwards.

"See you later Derek." Meredith replied and he turned around and walked away with a bounce. Meredith smiled and shook her head. She walked up her garden path with smile. She was hanging out with Derek Shepherd.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry I didn't update earlier. My laptop broke and I had tons of homework to do. I will start trying to update regularly. Also 4 DAYS UNTIL GREY'S SEASON 10! ARE YOU EXCITED 'CAUSE I AM!

* * *

Meredith leaned against the heavy wooden door. Had she seriously just agreed to a date with Derek? The Derek Shepherd? The guy of her dreams Derek Shepherd? She slowly slid down the door. Her elbows rested on her knees and her head was in her hands. Maybe it wasn't a date. Maybe it was just two friends hanging out. Meredith sighed and pulled herself before making her way upstairs. She opened the door to her room. She dragged her feet along her floor making a mental note that she'd need to clean her room up. She quickly stopped. _Why would I need to clean my room? It's not as though he's going to wanna come up here, is he? _ Meredith quickly argued to herself. She decided it could be semi tidied before he came round. She also decided that it could be done later. She jumped onto her bed and got under the cover. She looked at the clock again. 5:32 AM. She sighed and buried her head into her pillow. She shut her eyes thinking she could sleep but her eyes quickly opened again and went wide. She was going on a date with Derek Shepherd! There was no way she was going back to sleep. She got out of bed deciding she could clean her room now.

Meanwhile Derek bounced into his house and saw his mother at the kitchen table. She had a cup in coffee in her hand and it was held up to her lips. Her eyes quickly scanned Derek noticing the bounce in his step.

"What's gotten into you this morning? Good run?" His mother asked. She smiled as he stopped and sat opposite her at the table. She put the cup on the table as she saw her son's grin widen.

"Great run." He said leaning back in his seat. "I asked out Meredith Grey this morning." His smile widened again. She smiled at her son.

"You've been wanting to do that for years." His mother replied. He nodded and quickly stood up. He grabbed a banana of the side and walked to the door. He turned around and leaned against the door way.

"I've been wanting to do this for years. I'm gonna shower and then go to hers. Might get breakfast with her." Derek walked off and his mother smiled to herself. Her son was certainly his fathers.

Meredith sighed as she looked at the tidy bedroom. She had gotten changed and realized that she had nothing to do. Derek never said what time they would meet and where. She had guessed that he was going to come to hers but it hadn't been set in stone. She heard the doorbell and ran down the stairs. She opened the door and saw Derek standing there. She smiled at him and invited him in. He stood in her hall way. Derek looked her up and down.

"You changed." Derek stated. Meredith looked down at herself before looking back up and into his dark blue eyes.

"Well yeah. I can't go out in sweats." Meredith replied. Derek smiled and took a step closer to her.

"You don't have to go out in anything." Derek whispered. Meredith raised her eyebrows before smirking at Derek.

"Derek Shepherd! What are you saying?" Meredith asked. Derek stepped back and went red.

"I er I didn't mean to imply anything. I mean I could if you really want me to. Not that I didn't want to imply something. I mean I do but only if you're comfortable with me. I don't want to blow anything with…" Derek rambled on but was quickly shut up by Meredith placing a kiss to his lips. It gentle and quick but enough to get him to stop rambling for the moment. "You." Derek finished his ramble. "What was that?" Derek asked. Meredith giggled and Derek's face broke into a huge smile.

"I wanted to shut you up." Meredith replied and smiled, just like Derek. Derek took a step closer to her and let his hands rest on her hips. He smiled and let his head dropped. He placed a kiss to her lips and ran his tongue along her lips asking for entrance. She allowed instantly as she wrapped her arms around her neck. He slipped his tongue into the unfamiliar warm depths of her mouth. They were completely unaware about the world around them. Derek and Meredith pulled away from each other completely breathless. They stood there in silence until Meredith's tummy rumbled.

"You hungry? Wanna head to Andrew's?" Derek asked. Andrew's was the name of a local café. Derek and Meredith spent a lot of time there, just never together. Meredith would sit in the corner on her laptop and Derek would sit at the counter with his notes. He would look over at her occasionally and smile.

"You know what Andrew's is?" Meredith asked as she grabbed a coat and her keys.

"Mer, I'm always there, you just never notice 'cause you're always tapping away on your laptop in the corner." Derek replied as he put his hand on the small of her back and guided her out of the door.

Derek parked his car into the parking lot of Andrew's. He got out of his seat, shut his door and quickly rushed to Meredith's side to open the door for her. Meredith jumped down from the high car and smiled at Derek before thanking him for opening the door. Derek put his hand on the small of her back and guided her into Andrew's. The bell rang when he opened the door. The three people in there all turned their heads. They were all employees and stood behind the counter.

"Derek and Meredith! My two favourite customers! I've never seen you guys together before." And Irish-American accent spoke. The Irish-American accent belonged Andrew, the shop owner. He had blonde hair and a tanned body. He wore a navy blue polo shirt that went with his eyes.

"Andrew. How's Avery and Jess?" Derek asked. Derek had known Andrew for a while. Andrew use to babysit Derek when he wasn't old enough to look after himself. Derek knew his family. Andrew's wife Jess and his daughter Avery.

"Drowning me in estrogen." Derek and Andrew shared a laugh and then Andrew focused his attention on Meredith.

"Miss Grey. Away from the laptop today." Andrew stated in an English accent.

"Why Andrew, how dare you point that out?" Meredith replied back with an English accent going along with it.

"Of course ma'am. Dinning with Mr Shepherd today I see. Why, you two deserve the best table in the house." Andrew retorted and guided them to a small table that was made for two. Andrew handed the two of them menus and walking to the other two workers.

"I already know what I want." Meredith said as she pushed her menu away. Derek smiled at her.

"Same here. I don't even know why he gave us the menus; we must know what's on it anyway." Derek replied. Derek called Andrew over and they both ordered their food.

"We should talk." Derek said just after Andrew had given Meredith and Derek the food and left.

"What? Why?" Meredith replied. Her head instantly looked up when he finished talking. Her eyes looked into his as she waiting in anticipation. Derek leaned closer to her.

"We kissed earlier. I was kinda hoping we progressed on that?" Derek whispered.

"You… are a senior. I am a junior. It would never work. You are all band geeky with a saxophone while I am all rebellious with my pink hair." Meredith replied. She stole a fry of Derek's plate and sat back. He smiled at her before leaning back his chair.

"You never know Meredith Grey. I may be the sexiest man alive when we grow up." Derek replied just as Meredith drank some of her strawberry milkshake. As soon as he said sexiest, Meredith started to laugh and strawberry milk almost went everywhere. Meredith started to cough and Derek instantly rushed to her side. He started to rub circles on her back to soothe her.

"Are you alright Mer?" Derek asked. Meredith sat up and looked into his eyes before bursting into laughter.

"I'm fine Derek, it's just," Meredith started before bursting into laughter again, "It's not funny but you just said that you could be sexy."

"Thanks Mer." Derek replied and sunk in his chair.

"Derek, you're good looking in a mismatch way." Meredith replied. Derek tilted his head before smiling at her.

"Thanks I think." Derek replied as he continued to eat. Meredith winked at him and smiled. The two of them sat in comfortable silence while they ate their food. Andrew watched as the two of them sat in silence occasionally looking to each other's eyes and smiling. He walked over to the phone on the wall and quickly dialled a well known number.

"Carolyn. Yeah he's with her. He's definitely in love with her. I will. Goodbye Carolyn." Andrew whispered before putting the phone back and turning to face Meredith and Derek again. He just hoped that they would remember Andrew when they got married. He hoped that they'd also realize their feelings for each pretty soon because it was obvious that they had feelings for each other, they were just too stubborn to admit it.


End file.
